


Tell Me About Her

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [30]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, First Kiss - Lorcan POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr prompt: eos first kiss from lorcans pov to get your wife through this fucking midterm ?
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Tell Me About Her

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: eos first kiss from lorcans pov to get your wife through this fucking midterm ?

“Tell me about her,” Elide’s voice was soft beside him, gentle. “About your queen.”

Something in him hesitated to answer her request, wanting to protect this creature from the cruelty of his queen. He dismissed, internalizing his recoil at the feeling. “I doubt it’ll help you sleep any better.”

He felt her shift, turning to her side and he felt her eyes, those cunning and all seeing eyes on him but he kept scanning the sky, not sure what he was looking for. “Will she truly kill you for what you’ve done?”

He nodded, not letting himself dwell on it, knowing his queen would do things so painful that nothing of him would be left.

“Yet you risk it—for her sake.” There was a rustling sound, her face, calculating and searching, appeared in his vision but he still did not look at her. “Do you love her?”

That question had him struck, the truth of him was yes, yes he did. 

He slid his eyes to hers, seeing the quickly masked heartbreak and sadness. Curious. “I have been in love with Maeve since the moment I first laid eyes on her.”

“Are you—are you her lover?” Her voice was confident but he sensed and tasted the dread, her cringe at his response. 

“No. I offered once. She laughed at me for my insolence.” His tongue hated the feeling of the words in his mouth, oily and heavy. “So I have made myself invaluable in other ways.”

There was one of those horrible roars in the distance and the world became quiet for a few heartbeats. Elide glanced away from him and scanned the darkness surrounding them. He tracked her face and his gaze caught on her lips, plump like a fresh piece of fruit. 

She turned her piercing eyes back to him, he didn’t like it. They saw too much, cut right to the place where his soul should’ve been and his ancient and wicked heart.

“Perhaps she uses your love to her own advantage.” His body tensed, flinching away from her words and the validity they held. Elide continued, her eyes seeing her words had struck true, “Perhaps it’s in her best interest to drag you along. Maybe she’ll change her mind when you seem most likely to … leave.”

“I am blood-sworn to her. I will never leave.” There was a pang of anguish in his chest but it wasn’t his, it was an echo of something. Curious and curiouser, this creature beside him. 

Her next words were vicious and scathing, hurting him more than he thought possible for a simple mortal. “Then she can rest assured knowing you’ll pine after her for eternity.”

And though he knew them to be reality, he couldn’t face that know, couldn’t begin to search the remains of his shredded heart. Elide looked to the stars twinkling above them but he moved, gripping her chin and forcing her gaze to him. He searched her eyes, seeing the surprise at his speed but he dismissed it, more intrigued by the jealousy lining them. 

“Do not make the mistake of believing me to be a romantic fool. I do not hold any shred of hope for her.” 

Anger flared in her dark eyes, indignation. “Then that does not seem like love at all.” 

He wanted to snap back at her but controlled himself, “And what do you know about love?”

Elide slid her eyes to his and he realized how close they were, the air around them electric. 

“I think love should make you happy.” She mulled over something, her eyes leaving his and he saw the calculations in them, that vicious mind working. She was clever, he thought, if his queen ever got her hands on this being, she would make an excellent seneschal. Her eyes came back to his, “It should make you into the best possible version of yourself.”

He rose a brow, “Are you implying I am neither of these things?”

Her eyes were incredulous. “I don’t think you even know what happiness is.” 

Elide’s words struck true again, he didn’t know how she did it. “I do not mind … being around you.” 

“Is that a compliment?”

Lorcan let a small grin carve his face, the feeling not at all forced or foreign. No, for whatever reason, he felt completely whole around Elide. 

Her eyes caught on his lips and then she reached her hands up, her small fingers trembling slightly but he knew it wasn’t fear at all, rather the importance and weight of this moment. He still froze, not wanting to ruin the trust they had started to build. 

Her fingers traced the contours of his lips, her fingers soft and gentle. Her fingers traced the outer corners and he turned his face, resting his cheek against the softness of her palm. Her thumb dragged over the plane of his harsh cheekbone and his eyes grew heavy-lidded. 

“I would hide you. In Perranth. If you do what you … what you need to do, and need somewhere to go, you would have a place there. With me.” She whispered the words, her voice low and soft. 

He snapped his eyes open, searching hers but there was nothing hard or cold in him, only a warm and inviting light. “I would be a dishonoured male—it’d reflect poorly upon you.”

Elide’s reply was sharp and vicious, “If anyone thinks that, they would have no place in Perranth.” 

He swallowed, past the lump of repressed emotions in his throat. “Elide, you need to—”

She didn’t let him finish whatever he would’ve said and replaced her fingers with her mouth. 

He found himself not caring what he was saying but as soon as her lips were on his, they were gone, the feeling already imprinting on him. Lorcan trembled slightly as she pulled back, already wanting more and more of that feeling, the feeling like no other he had ever experienced. A soft blush bloomed across her features, her high and regal cheekbones. “You don’t need to answer me now. Or ever. You could show up on my doorstep in ten years, and the offer would still stand. But there is a place for you, in Perranth—if you should ever need or wish for it.”

An emotion akin to agony rippled through him, Lorcan knowing he could never be with her, be away from his queen. 

He leaned down, leaning towards her, hoping his kiss would be enough for her, for now. 

He was patient with her, his kisses gentle and slow as he pressed his lips to one corner of her mouth and then the other. His hands were equally patient as they ran over her, brushing her dark hair from her brow, trailing them down her, along her ribs and hips, desperate to burn the feel of her body beneath him into his hands so he could carry with him for eternity, the immortal life without her.

Elide’s hands lifted up to his face, dragging her fingers through his silken hair, arching her body into his. He brushed his tongue along the seam of her mouth and nearly reeled at the way ever motion with her was natural, ingrained in his senses. He groaned at the first caress of her tongue against his, his hips grinding into hers in a way that had her hands tightening in his hair. Her body rolled into his and he kissed her deeper at the demand behind the movement, sliding a hand down to her thigh, spreading them to settle more fully above her. Her breathing became jagged, desperate as he rolled his hips into hers again, as he trailed his lips over her jaw and down her throat, as his lips attached to the hollow between her shoulder and neck and her name tumbled from his lips like a prayer, like a statement of worship from the most pious devout. 

Elide quivered beneath him, taking his face in her hands once more and he found her breathing just as ragged as his, her eyes blazing, mirror to his own. She ran her fingers down his cheeks to his neck and slipping under the open collar of his shirt. Lorcan shuddered under her touch, his head bowed and his inky hair fell onto her brow and his hips drove into hers, eliciting a delicate gasp from her swollen lips. He rose his eyes to hers, reading the want and greed in them, asking her a silent question, her hand stopping over the thunderous, raging beat of his tattered heart.

Her head tilted up, to capture his lips once more, an answer to all the questions he dared not voice. She whispered her consent against his lips, the word settling in his heart, curling around that last whole fragment of his heart. 

Something had him snapping his head up and he was instantly on his feet, searching suspiciously the area around them. He whirled northeast, eyes on the darkness that wiped the stars away one by one. 

Every inkling of heat, of pure want he didn’t understand wiped out of his being and he felt Elide feel the same, that cunning light creeping back into her eyes. 

“We need to run.”

The marsh beasts had stopped roaring at the presence of darkness, utter silence except for the thundering sound of wings. ‘What is that?”

The Lady whispered beside him but not out of fear and he felt a small, little hand slip into his. 

“Ilken. That is an army of ilken.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
